Come Home Soon
by MissCassiebaby
Summary: Harry is gone on a long mission. and Ginny is missing him tonight. her only wish for him to come home soon. Song fic based off of SheDaisy's Come Home Soon. also a oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. Nor do I own the song Come Home Soon by SheDaisy which this is based off of.**

** Come Home Soon**

Ginny sighed as she leaned against the wall across from her youngest son's room. He hadn't wanted to go to bed tonight. Not that she could blame him for that. She really didn't relish the thought of crawling in her oversized bed again tonight alone. She knew she was being just a bit silly. After all she knew when she married Harry that he would sometimes be gone. After all he was an Auror a job that he loved.

Yes being married to Harry Potter was sometimes more than Ginny had ever expected. She heaved herself off the wall and checked the children one last time before she retired for the night. As she looked at her two year old Daughter she sighed. It was all worth it. She really was happy with her life. Harry was a wonderful husband. But she did miss him so much.

Harry was out on another mission. Things had most definitely quieted down since Voldemorts downfall but that didn't mean there wasn't still dark wizards out there. She sighed again after she finished her rounds. She quickly walked to the fireplace in the kitchen and made the floo call to her mum just to check in and ease her mind. Finally she checked the doors to make sure the doors were locked.

Finally she made her way up to her and Harry's room. It looked so empty with out Harry's dirty robe laid on the floor. She missed his voice. She just missed everything about him as she dressed for bed. But she couldn't settle down for bed when he was gone. She never could. It reminded her so much of the time he was gone on that long search for the horacruxes. She remembered the sleepless nights she had then. Slowly she sat down by the small writing desk she had insisted they have in their room. Pulling out a fresh piece of parchment and her best quill she started writing him a letter.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I'm all done for the day so I thought I'd take a few minutes and write you a few lines. Today was good. I managed to get out and do some grocery shopping I even got to put them away all by my self. Mum watched the kids for a few hours. I made your favorite meal tonight. And yes I did eat. If I make you eat when your brooding then I had better do the same for my self._

_The kids are all fine. James was trying to boss Albus around all morning though. But Albus wasn't having any part of that. He stood up for himself alright. Gave James a bloody nose. So I took Albus' toy broom away for attacking his brother and I took James away for being bossy towards his brother. Lily has been quiet since you've been gone. They all miss you as do I Love._

_I couldn't help but imagine your arms around me as I got the kids all tucked in. It was almost as if I could feel your arms holding me tight against you like you do every night. I wish I knew what you were doing or where you are. But I know deep down in my soul that you are now staring at the same star that I was earlier. Well if your not incredibly busy at the moment._

_Even thru the distance between us now I know we are just as close as we ever were. Maybe closer. Sometimes when I get lost in thought I can hear your voice. I wear that necklace with the luck charm that you got it every day. I keep it close to my heart. It makes it feel like we aren't that far apart after all. It gives me a little comfort and strength to do everything I have to do._

_God Harry I miss you so much. When I lay in our bed sometimes I can feel your gentle touch and it only makes me miss you that much more. It's strange after all these years I still miss you as much when your gone as I did before we were married. I never thought that I could miss you any more than I did when you were gone on your search with Ron and Hermione. But I do. But I guess sometimes we just have to be patient and wait till it's our time. When no one else can bother us._

_I feel so alone right now at the same time. I try to do my best and not let the kids see me struggle. I find it so hard to sleep alone in our room. A few nights I've slept on the couch. Didn't get much sleep but I got some. Sometimes I can even hide my tears. I cry sometimes alone in our room. Harry this house isn't a home with out you. I'm waiting for you love. I'm scared. I don't want to die alone in this big room of ours._

_Love I don't want you to feel guilty about doing your duty. I am so proud of you. And I know that you wouldn't be happy doing anything else with your life. I promise I'll be strong and take care of everything. But please love come home soon. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Ginny_

Ginny read through what she had wrote and once she was happy with it as she could be. She attached it to their owl Dumbles and sent it to the ministry. She knew that he would return there first for the debriefing. And silently holding one of Harry's shirts she cried herself to sleep.

Three nights later Harry arrived at the ministry. After an hour of debriefing he headed to his desk where he found a letter. He sat down and opened it. He was almost done with it when he heard some one clear their throat behind him. Harry looked up to see his boss Chief Auror Robards looking at him curiously.

"Potter what are you doing?" he said.

"Sir you said that you needed the paperwork done right away on the mission. I was going to get started on it." Harry answered obviously confused.

"It can wait till tomorrow afternoon. It's not going anyway. Go home to your family. Let them know your alright." the chief said.

"Thank you. Sir" Harry said standing up and folding the letter up.

He put the letter in his cloak pocket and swiftly made his way to the floo area downstairs. With in minutes he was home. Quietly he checked each of the kids and smiled to see them sleeping so quietly. Then he padded down the hall to the master bedroom. He could see Ginny's sleeping form in their oversized bed. He quickly changed for bed and slid in next to his sleeping wife. She woke wordlessly as he slid his arm around her waist. She smiled as she heard him say in her ear "No matter how far or how long I'm gone I'll always come home soon to you."

**I put away the groceries**

**And I take my daily bread**

**I dream of your arms around me**

**As I tuck the kids in bed**

**I don't know what you're doin'**

**And I don't know where you are**

**But I look up at that great big sky**

**And I hope you're wishin' **

**on that samebright star**

**I wonder, I pray**

**And I sleep alone**

**I cry alone**

**And it's so hard livin' here on my own**

**So please, come home soon**

**(Come home soon)**

**I know that we're together**

**Even though we're far apart**

**And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck**

**Pressed to my heart**

**I wonder, I pray**

**And I sleep alone**

**I cry alone**

**And it's so hard livin' here on my own**

**So please, come home soon**

**(Come home soon)**

**I still imagine your touch**

**It's beautiful missing something that much**

**But sometimes love needs a fighting chance**

**So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance**

**I wonder, I pray**

**I sleep alone**

**I cry alone**

**Without you this house is not a home**

**So please, come home soon**

**I walk alone**

**I try alone**

**I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone**

**So please, come home soon**

**Come home soon**

**Come home soon**


End file.
